User talk:Dancer3211996
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mr.oboe77 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 23:27, June 22, 2010 Okay Hello, I am a son of Apollo, named Shawn, I can be pretty sure that you are daughters of Athena, seeing how you right, it's very wise. I can trust you, right now finding camp can be incredibly dangerous. We have new foes known as the Demititans leaded by Stephan, do not discuss or have anything to do with him. He is an incredbly dangerous. Our war has begun, and we need all the help we can get. As you said you know much of the Greek Mythogy which is good, we need help. We are glad to have you, thank the gods your here to help us. I don't have very much authority, but to help you make sure you are daughters of Athena I would like you to read more on Athena and look at the qualities of her and compare her to you. I imagine you took many quizzes, as I did. When I realized I was a son of Apollo it was because, I sing and play the oboe. He claimed me then. Try to compare your love and interest to read, or maybe your advice, if it comes to you that you are not her daughter, try it with the other gods and godesses. Trust me, I havn't been here long but I believe I have learned trust all Demi-gods and me, but not Stephan. Visit the home page to find more people to help you. And please if you need anything come to me. I like to help. Thank you for contacting me and get back to me ASAP. Mr.oboe77 00:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re:: Okay I'll send a Satyr as soon as I can, but as I said earlier I don't have very much authority. Oh and about the problem on who your related to, I guess I should refraise my question, what do you love to do. And it's completely normal to have qualities from other gods, after all you are related to most of them. For example I love to sing but I am also very bossy getting that from my gramps, Zeus. So trust your instinks and go to the page The Claiming Corner just find the blog post and right your full name and thing you like to do, it will find your parent. ok. i will go to page as soon as done here. if u cant send satyr, go to chiron and show him these messages. my friend told me yesterday she has been to camp, and she may have, she seems to know alot, but i never have. she only got 2 camp b4 because another demigod found her and 2 others at the same school. left message on claiming corner. hopefully will be claimed soon. on your blog I see he spells his name wrong kronos spells his name with a k not a c I will talk to him --Lady Hebe 15:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Absolutly, ummmmmm about the saytr, you might want to ask my friend, she's really nice, User:Obsessedperson go to her talk page and ask about the saytr, okay, and tell me when you've been claimed, don't worry, it'll come soon. Mr.oboe77 03:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hahahaha Shawn referred you to me? How weird, I haven't even gone CHB..... But I will do my best, I'm dealing with a "small" crisis that involves a Deadly Sin trying to take me over. I'll see what I can do when I'm sane....Baby, I will wait for you, Cause I don't know what else I can do... That's weird. XD Toa'''11 Cool I know I live in michigan Shawn, Minor god of singing, decsion, emotion, and relationships 22:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) 'ok when u get the powers(takes an hour or two) how u get it is a microscpic bug will bite u and orb the powers around u and u may get it the next day. ok thats it Girluv 02:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) um i gave u ability repulcation because u can get other peoples power by touching them ? I have a question, is Roseia even real? There are already Greek gods of dancing, stars, sunset, sunrise, and memories and I couldn't find her. Please help me understand this, thanks. Kakki10 00:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Of Course!!!! I AM HER DAUGHTER!!!! She is a new god, and she is extremely powerful. Siblings Good news Alex!!! I have found one of your sisters!! Her name is Emma and she is Paige's(daughter of Artemis) friend. She will be getting an account soon! ~Mom Hey sis! Hey Alex, it turns out i'm your sister, my names hannah, mom claimed me on my talk page. This is so cool! Hope you reply! Look Alex, you can spam all you want but I'm trying to help the wiki. [[User:SallyPerson|Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'''Sally]] 13:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and here's a list of categories. The ones in red don't exist and aren't helpful to the wiki. Categories Lay off Sally! She probably didn't mean to. If you want to do something about it, go to Ava (LeafWhisker), She'll delete it. (MagicEverywhere99, Hannah, or maybe Nova???) Kvetha Fricai to you too! I am pleased to know you know the language...Arya says "good job on the wording" and Saphira says that she is also pleased to hear her "birth language". -shrugs- Er, metiphorically. I know that Chris is writing a new book...I dunno when it comes out. And I have no idea if they will be movies..Saphira and I jut hope it's the same cast. They got the looks NAILED. In fact, herer's a secret. Like Ed Speleers is my mortal disguise -winks-. Get it? And Saphira is partially animated in the movie. Her voice was recorded by and elf named Rachel...anyways... I did in fact finish the Rigmar levels, but I studied a bit and added a few more to challenge new Riders. And I would love some more ideas! Saphira (don't laugh) actually enjoys "dancing" and "aerobics" in the dragon-y way she does -chuckles- It's interesting to watch. And you really do know they Ancient Language well! We're impressed, I do say. Saphira: Keep your wings up and mind open, braveheart!" Glaedr: Fly strong we will youngling." And I say that it's an honor to meet you all. Eragon & Saphira 22:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Why r u such a bitch! ur ruining the wiki and for what badges!!! u messing everything up and IM the one that has to fix it!! stop adding catogies to everything! God of Dragons 02:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. And knowing even a little of the language is good enough. I tried some of the moves...they are very nice stretches, and I'll have to train new riders with them Saphira says: No wings but a good heart..." Glaedr: -chuckles- Good heart, young one. Be brave." I quite like the "cradle myself". Saphira tried it..um, let's say: EPIC FAIL. Dragons just aren't meant for that...oh well. I do know Zachary, and he is kinda stubborn (shhhh) He needs a lesson in patience and some confidence. Let the lines loose, ya know? Don't worry about it; I'm sure he'll get over himself. He's just ticked 'cause he's a Rider, yet he can't see Azhag and his training is behind. -shrugs- I'll do my best to put him in line. And it's a good question, but he isn't against us. His GAO (which hes too proud over, like what I said before) proves that. But that's good; keep your mind open for potential enemies. And I can see your concerns; don't worry, things will happen to make you really ticked, but it'll get better one day. Eragon & Saphira 20:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) my friend/ur sister emma from . Παιγε (Paige):: emmas parents wont let her get an account on here (-_-) but i can tell her if u want me to tell her something . just leave it on my talk page :) - Sorry, I will tell her anything u want me to tell her :) and ok :) Hi! I'm Kyra! I was looking at your pictures and, I can tell you what the first of those flowers you found is. It's a white trillium. It's Ontario's flower. :) ~Kyra, on her kids' account my fake kids yeah !!! Hi am your mother's messanger Our cabin Hi Alex!! Its somewhat hard to explain the looks of our cabin. The roof is completely made of windows to stargaze. The outside walls are painted sunset colors (pink, orange, yellow etc.) But the inside is the part I think you will enjoy the most: it is completely dedicated to dance! It has ballet bars and good dancing floors. The inside wall has a moving sun to show both the sunrise and sunset. I'm sure both you and Hannah will decorate it even better too! Oh, and don't worry your message didn't bug me. ~ Mom From Emma, Hi, I'm good, and safe, I'm using Paiges account for a sec., From emma From Emma, it did it twice :( From Destiny Hi!! Nice to meet you!! I know that you think that Zanna is Daughter of Roseia, but since I've spent most of my life on Olympus, I think shes a daughter of Iris. That's all I'm saying ~Destiny* I'll try Ok. I will try my best to find something like that! lol when I'm done I'll just leave it here. K? kkk finshiteo! i couldnt get the ballet shoes in... sorry bout that but nothing comes to mind about the repying thing... but ill tell u wen it does! lol anyway, hope u like it! Welcome! glad you love it!! =D anything else? Im here to helppp! Thank you again! hey buddy HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDY!!!!!!! iz sitting right next 2 u, hahahahaha hi, here's the nerd who corrects everyone who uses google translate for greek. It's not tou Roseia (as then, Roseia should be masculine), but tès (thV in Word using symbol) Hope this helps. SimonBasileus 16:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi ami i a godling FukU 13:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Look at my userpage. [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] 19:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC)